


Don't Let it Weigh you Down

by DeceitfulMeans



Series: Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, flustered!Roman, prinxiety if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulMeans/pseuds/DeceitfulMeans
Summary: Virgil works out, and the others had no idea.
Series: Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737604
Kudos: 90





	Don't Let it Weigh you Down

As much as Virgil preferred hanging around his own room most of the time, sometimes listening to edgy music wasn't enough to sooth his nerves. Sometimes, he just needed to move, which ultimately lead to his new hobby: exercising.   
  
Being the embodiment of fight or flight, he thought it fit if he started running. Nothing too serious at first, starting off with jogging in place in his room for a few minutes at a time. That worked for the first couple of weeks, but he found himself wanting more. So, one afternoon while Patton was baking cookies (again), he took a daring risk and snuck into his room, and luckily found what he was looking for after a few minutes: a jump rope.   
  
For awhile, he would alternate between jogging and jump roping, usually for around forty-five minutes a day, and of course drinking a healthy amount of both water and Powerade while doing so. A month into it, he surprisingly found himself having more energy, generally in a more relaxed mood, and all around feeling better than he has instead of laying in bed all day. (Not that he still didn't do that, he did: just not as often as before.)   
  
Eventually, he decided to get into weight lifting. Instead of having Roman summon him a pair of barbells, he decided to make life more difficult for himself and snuck into Logan's room, and took some of his heaviest books that was hidden behind a row of other books. That way, it wasn't likely he would notice they were gone for awhile.   
At first, he could only lift a couple of them at a time, straining to hold them for just a moment before he had to put them down. Virgil knew this would work out (heh) well for him, happy that he wouldn't have to borrow anything else from the others for quite some time.   
  
Of course, being in the mind palace had its perks. While exercising and proper hydration did wonders, Virgil was also able to gain more muscle within the span of a couple of weeks rather than over a month or so. But because he wore a hoodie constantly, no one noticed the progress he'd made. Honestly, that didn't bother him that much as he didn't like to draw attention to himself - he was more than happy enough with how much better he was feeling both mentally and physically. However, everyone did eventually find out one afternoon when it was particularly hot in Thomas's house, therefore making it hot within the mind palace as well. Begrudgingly, Virgil took off his hoodie in favor of a black t shirt before he went downstairs, headphones around his neck as usual. When he made his way to the living room where the others were, it took all of thirty seconds before Patton looked up from his snack, eyes wide.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Virgil! When did you get so buff?!"   
  
His exclamation made Logan look up from his book, and Roman from his notepad, reacting in a similar sense to Patton.   
  
Blushing slightly, Virgil didn't look anyone in the eye.   
  
"Uh...I don't know? Working out just...helps me relax more, it's not a big deal."   
  
"That does explain while Thomas has been more agreeable as of late. And not indulging in boxes of donuts on a regular basis." Logan said, impressed by the anxious side.   
  
Roman didn't say anything at first, and instead was a flustered mess that tried several times to make a coherent sentence, only to fail, hands flailing everywhere as he tried to use them to make a point.   
  
Virgil chuckled a bit, and sat on the sofa with his phone, putting his headphones over his ears.  
  
"That's okay, Princey. Take your time."  
  
Saying that didn't help Roman in the slightest. 


End file.
